


You need to talk about it

by Warrior_Wolfie



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_Wolfie/pseuds/Warrior_Wolfie
Summary: A few months after Crisis Kara shows up in Gotham and have a little talk with Kate
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101





	You need to talk about it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English. I do write original fiction in my spare time and a friend challenged me to write this.  
> English isn't my native language so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy

Kara stood infront of Wayne Enterprise. She hadn't seen Kate since they have saved the universe and that was a few months ago.  
She had longed to talk to someone about what had happened. She couldn't talk to J'onn and wouldn't tell Alex about Crisis. 

She looked up at the building, took a deep breath and walked through the lobby.  
She was infront of the elevator and hassitated to push the button.

Kate had seen Kara walk up to the building and seen how she had been hessitated to enter.  
She had then opened the camerafeed on the laptop she already had open. 

Luke had asked her something but she couldn't consentrade on anything other than the Kryptonian now standing in front of the elevator.

Luke noticed the lack of attention from Kate.

"Who is she?" he asked adjusting his glasses as he looked at the screen "she is cute." He hadn't realized he said that outloud until Kate closed the top of the laptop down and gave him a look that differently read as being annoyed.

"Don't" she said warningly

"Sorry, I guess you know her?"

"I do, she's a really good friend of mine, Kara, so you better behave when she gets up her."

"Does she know who you are, the extra curriculum you?" 

Without missing a beat Kate answered "Yes she does, I trust her with my life. She was one of the heroes that helped save the universes. She gave us all hope when it looked like we wouldn't make it."

As on cue they head the knock on the door. Luke got up to open the door for Kates friend before she could herself.

"So you must be Kara" he said as he stepped a side so she could get into the office. 

"Luke?" she questioned. He did look different than Earth-99 Luke.

"She wouldn't shut up about you." he said and smiled at her. Kara smiled back as Luke closed the door. "It is always Kara this and.. AWW." He grabed his hand to his neck and looked down on the floor.

"You threw a pencil at me?" Kara was trying really hard to hold in a laughter as Kate firmly told Luke to take the rest of the day off.

When Luke left Kara let out the laughter she had held in. Kate couldn't help joining her. Kara pulled Kate in for a hug and as she released her said "so you have told him about me?"  
"Just a little bit, to explain to him what happened with the universes."  
There were a shift of emotions in Karas eyes.  
"Wait, you told him about it, how much, why?" Kara was getting a bit sad something was clearly bothering her.

"I have this feeling, and please tell me I'm wrong, that you haven't told anyone what happened"

Kara looked down debating with her self to run or stay.  
"I better get back" she said as she turned around. Before she could take another step Kate was infront of her. 

Kate looked her in the eyes and saw the sadness there. She puled her in for a hug and didn't let go of the Kryptonian. 

She could feel Kara shaking as tears landed on her shoulder and dampened her shirt.

"I'm not great at talking abote my emotions and feelings, but even I knew I had to tell someone." she loosened the grip on the hug so she could look at Kara.

"It has been months, why haven't you talked to J'onn or Alex" Kate asked as she pulled away from the hug and guided Kara to a chair infront of the desk. 

She looked so broken with tear running down her face.  
Kate didn't take a seat in the other chair but choose to sit on the floor infront of Kara instead, making herself small in hope that Kara would talk.

It was the same Bruce had done for her after she lost her mother and sister in the carcrash. She remembered all the adults trying to talk to her, but Bruce was the only one who had sat in front of her waiting patiently for her to talk. He didn't ask questions he had just been sitting, waiting for Kate to talk. That gesture had made her fell safe and that she could trust him. He had her talking about what had happened. Kate had talked and cried to the point of exhaustion.  
When she woke up she was on his sofa, she was disoriented but saw Bruce sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa.  
He had told her he always would be there to listen when she wanted to talk.

Kara didn't talk at first but she had stopped crying and her breathing was returning back to normal. Kate still sat on the floor and looked up at her, waiting without saying anything. 

"This isn't the first time I have lost a planet and my family" she said before she took a few deep breaths.  
"J'onn is a constant reminder that I failed in saving my earth that's why I can't talk to him." she took another deep breath appreciating that Kate just listened without saying anything or commenting. 

"I can't tell Alex cuz then she will know I failed too. Even Brainy looks at me like he knows something is off." 

Kara was having tears running down her face. Kate lay her hand on her knee as to reassure her to go on.  
"I-I can't even talk to Lena..." 

Kara stood up "I can't do this I need to leave"  
Kate got up and blocked her way.

"No Kara, you need to talk." Kara crossed her arms "No"  
"You can't just forgot about Crisis, you need to talk, have it processed. You need to accept that it happened. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up. At a point the bottle will break. It could get you killed."

Kara didn't back down "I'm the girl of steel, its really hard to kill me."

Kate shook her head. She pulled out the kryptonite from her pocket that still was in its round box. 

"You wouldn't" Kara said as her eyes grew wide with fear and shock.

Kate held it up. "No, I would never use this, but remember when I wanted to give it to you. You said I could keep it. That you trusted me." Kate hessitated for a moment as she searched Karas eyes for a flicker of something that told her she understood. 

"If you still trust me, than talk, to me, Alex, J'onn someone, because otherwise it's gonna get you killed." 

Kate took Karas hand and placed the kryptonite in it. "or you keep it bottled up, take this and leave Gotham."

Kate saw the struggle in Kara. She didn't want to give her an ultimatum or force her to do anything, but she knew the Kryptonian was stubborn.

Kara was debating with herself. She didn't want to lose Kate as a friend, but speaking about it hurt too much.

She took a deep breath, clenched her jaw befor looking up at Kate.

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life." she gave Kate back the Kryptonite "it was why I gave you that." Kate put the Kryptonite back in her pocket.

"Like I've said before it takes guts to do what you do, stand up to me. Not many do that." Giving Kate a smile.

Kate was about to say something when Kara cut her of. "I wasn't done. I do know deep, deep down its best to talk about what happened, but no more for today." Kate nodded at that.

"Like you said I have been botteling it up. I need to run it through my head before I want to talk more about it with you. Get my thoughts straight."

"All I wanted was for you talk about it. I'll be waiting when you are ready to talk some more" Kate said as she hugged her.

"For someone not great talking about emotions you sure know how to get other to do it." 

"Yeah, Bruce did the same thing for me when Beth and mom died. I refused to feel and talk about it." Kara knew about Kates sister, she didn't know she had been dead.

"Oh right, I haven't told you that story. Maybe another time"

Kara smirked "What was it you told me just few moments ago?" she raised her brow "right, you need to talk about it"

"How about we go get some dinner and I'll tell you anything you want to know" Kate offered.

"Sounds great."


End file.
